To Truly Know Him is to Love Him More
by dare-denymecider
Summary: Jenny knows that Gibbs is having a hard time and wants to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended**

**Rating: T (for one bad word)**

**A/N: This is a piece that (sort of) accompanies my fic **_**To Know Her is to Love Her**_** but it's not necessary that you read that before you read this – they don't follow the same cannon, they're just of the same sentiment. Hope people enjoy this – I can't believe I'm writing Jibbs fic when I should be doing university work…I must be nuts.**

Jenny hung up the phone in her office and sat back in her chair. That was all the arrangements made, now all she had to do was persuade Gibbs to attend. Not the easiest of tasks but Jenny was sure she'd be able to get him there. He hadn't been himself all day; quiet and she'd heard from reliable sources that he hadn't once head-slapped DiNozzo so she hoped that she would be able to cheer him up.

She quickly changed out of her work suit and into more comfortable jeans and an olive green cashmere sweater that she knew set off the green in her eyes. Most nights she would gather up as many files as she could carry and take them home with her but work was not on the agenda this evening so instead she simply picked up her purse and headed out the door. She'd send Cynthia home an hour before and so the outer office was quiet save for the dull hum of the desk lamp. Jenny switched it off as she passed and made her way out onto the catwalk that overlooked the squad room.

Her eyes, as usual, focused on the team seated in the centre of the room. Jenny wondered what the office would be like without them and she found it impossible to even imagine it. They were such an integral part of the agency. Of course there was Gibbs, with whom she shared a past and, as of six months ago, a future too it seemed. Then there was Ziva, her friend and colleague from numerous missions overseas. It was understandable that she would feel an affiliation with the team because of her relationship with both Ziva and Gibbs but Jenny had quickly grown attached to DiNozzo and McGee. Eager to please, McGee was obviously intelligent and talented and Jenny found that his youthful enthusiasm, coupled with his naiveté, brought a fresh approach to the team.

Tony was the complete opposite of Tim, however, behind the humour and the vain façade, Jenny knew he was an extremely competent agent and a gifted investigator who would do anything for his team, especially his boss. In fact, it had been during a conversation with DiNozzo the week before that Jenny had come up with the idea for this evening.

She continued to watch them for a few more minutes. Tony was tossing paper airplanes at McGee's head. The younger agent had long given up trying to dodge the assault and instead had angled his body away from the missiles and was continuing to work at his computer. Ziva was on the telephone, doodling on a piece of paper while she rolled her eyes in Tony's direction. 

Jenny's gaze settled on Gibbs and she let out a soft sigh. He was staring at his computer, seemingly reading the screen. However, Jenny could tell from the expression on his face that he was a million miles away. She descended the stairs and inspite of herself, she let out a small giggle as she saw Tony nearly fall over himself in an attempt to hide the fact he'd been slacking. As Tony fingers flew furiously across the keyboard, Jenny bent down and picked up a stray airplane that had completely missed its target. She straightened up and held out the folded piece of paper to him.

"I think you need to put a deeper crease in the left wing," Jenny said with a grin as Tony took the proffered plane and muttered his embarrassed thanks.

She moved to stand before Gibbs' desk and cleared her throat. He looked up and blinked a couple of times before meeting her gaze. _He looks tired_, she thought.

"Relaxing the dress code, Director?" he commented, taking in her casual appearance.

"Not exactly, Agent Gibbs. We're going out,"

"We are?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We all are. Team night out," Jenny declared. She could see out of the corner of her eye that the rest of the team was beginning to pack up for the night, all of them well aware of the night's agenda.

"Count me out, Jen. I'm not really in the mood," he said, turning his attention back to his computer screen.

"All the more reason for you to come out and enjoy yourself,"

"Seriously, Jen, it's not been a good day. I'm really not…"

"Don't make me pull rank, Jethro," she interrupted, leaning her hands on his desk. He caught her eye and she cocked her head slightly, silently daring him to argue with her. As much as he wasn't in the mood to go out, he was even less in the mood to get into a pissing match. He let out a loud sigh and switched off his computer.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Jenny said with a smile. It hadn't been that difficult after all.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Anyone want to read the second part? If people want to send me reviews then I might be inspired to get the next part out this evening, otherwise I'm not sure when it will be ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback so far. I hope everyone enjoys this part too. Em x**

"Are you sure you've never played before?" Tony asked as Ziva knocked down all ten pins for the fifth time in a row.

"I am sure. It is fun though, don't you think?" Ziva smiled, sitting down on the bench.

"Yeah, great," Tony mumbled as he stood up to take his turn. Abby had joined the group on their night out and they were currently split into two teams – male vs. female. Tony had expected an equal match between McGee and Abby, knowing that each of them would have worked out some kind of calculation to find the perfect angle and projection for the bowling ball to achieve the perfect score. He hadn't figured on their Israeli counterpart being a regular 'Rain Man' when it came to bowling. As Tony watched his bowling ball strike the pins, he silently willed them to scatter and cursed under his breath when the two remaining pins teetered for a moment before righting themselves.

"Better luck next time," Ziva commiserated, without an ounce of sentiment.

"No heckling from the stands!" Tony snapped as he tried to take out the spares but missed completely. "Your turn, boss," he said gruffly as he sat back down and crossed his arms.

"No one could ever call you a sore loser," Abby teased, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"We haven't lost, yet. The bossman can still win it for us if he can just get a strike with his last two goes," Tony reasoned. "No pressure, boss,"

Gibbs picked up the ball and threw it half heartedly down the lane. He stared after it as it weaved to the left and then corrected itself, smashing into the centre pin and knocking down all ten.

"All right, boss!" Tony jumped up and slapped the older man on the back. Gibbs turned to stare at him and Tony carefully removed his hand. "Sorry, boss,"

Gibbs turned back to the lane where the pins had been set up again. Tony was right. It was the final round and if he could get one more strike then the game was theirs. The question was would it be better to spend the evening with a gloating DiNozzo or a sulking one? Gibbs determined the best answer and threw the ball.

"Gutter ball!" Abby shouted excitedly high-fiving Jenny and Ziva as they celebrated their victory.

"Aw, boss, come on. That was deliberate," Tony whined. "Hen pecked," he added under his breath so that Gibbs wouldn't hear but when he felt the familiar slap against his head he realized he hadn't been quiet enough.

"Losers buy the drinks," Abby announced gleefully as they gathered up their coats and went to exchange their shoes.

"My treat, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he passed, raising a small smile from his senior agent.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"You having fun?" Jenny asked once they were ensconced in a booth at _Finn McCool's_, an Irish bar around the corner from the bowling alley. Gibbs looked over to the bar where the four younger members of the team had gathered to get drinks. The girls were obviously teasing McGee and Tony about their loss but there was laughter all round so Gibbs wasn't too worried. He turned to Jen and squeezed her hand under the table.

"Yeah, I'm having fun. Look, I'm sorry I've been in a bit of a funk today. It's just…"

Jenny cut him off. "It's okay, you don't have to explain. I just wish I'd known before so that I could have been there for you,"

"I guess I always thought it was something I had to deal with on my own," he admitted and gave her a soft smile.

"You don't have to deal with anything on your own, Jethro," Jenny replied softly. "Not anymore. We're your family. We're here for you,"

"That we are, Jethro,"

"Ducky! I didn't think you could make it," Jen said, moving closer to Gibbs so that Ducky could sit down.

"Mother exhausted herself reenacting her favourite WWE move. I thought it would be safe to sneak out for an hour or two while she's sleeping,"

"Well, I'm glad you came, Duck," Gibbs said as the others returned from the bar with the drinks.

"Saw you come in, Ducky," Tony explained as he placed a double Laphroaig in front of the older man.

"Thank you, Anthony," he said gratefully. He waited until everyone was settled and then he stood up. "And now, Jethro, if it's alright with you, I'd like to make a simple toast,"

Gibbs looked at him with a confused expression but nodded his head, not sure that Ducky was even capable of making a 'simple' toast.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say we are blessed to be a part of a wonderful team. Not only a working team but a family; there for one another whenever we can be. We haven't been there for you in this regard in the past, Jethro, but I'd be honoured if you'd allow us to raise our glasses in a toast," Ducky paused as he waited for everyone to stand. "Happy birthday, Kelly,"

Gibbs slipped his arm around Jenny and held her tight to him as they all charged their glasses and repeated the sentiment.

"Happy birthday, Kelly."

**OMG – Corny or what???? I did warn the majority of you!! Please say you didn't totally hate it though.**


End file.
